Next Stop
by Nyuu D
Summary: "Sanji sempre se pegava pensando que, em determinados dias, ele passava mais tempo na companhia "desagradável" de Zoro do que de outros amigos ou amigas." :: ZoSan, yaoi, UA. oneshot.


One Piece (c) Oda Eiichiro, ou seja, DEUS

Esta fanfic se passa num universo alternativo.

Ela foi feita para uma querida amiga minha, a Phan-chan, em comemoração ao seu aniversário. ~s2 Já faz um tempo que passou, mas enfim... hahaha

* * *

><p>Ao chegar à estação de metrô, Zoro sentou-se no mesmo canto de sempre. Ele tinha o costume de esperar alguns trens passarem antes de pegar o seu. Isso acontecia porque ele tinha um trabalho de meio período num dōjō de kendō, que começava após as cinco horas. Chegaria muito cedo se pegasse os primeiros trens. E nunca conseguia dormir um pouco antes do início de seu trabalho, caso chegasse cedo ao dōjō.<p>

E ele _tinha_ que dormir um pouco antes do trabalho.

Enquanto encostava-se na cadeira estofada, Sanji se aproximava pelo outro lado da estação.

Diferentemente de Zoro, Sanji não dormia antes de seu trabalho no restaurante. Ele ia para um canto da estação fumar seu cigarro, depois retornava e esperava um pouco, lendo algum livro, jornal ou revista.

Entretanto, naquela tarde, ele acabou vendo Zoro no tal canto de sempre. Franzindo de leve a sobrancelha, ele se aproximou, curioso. Zoro estava com os olhos fechados, aparentemente dormindo.

– Ei, marimo. – Sanji cutucou o rapaz no ombro. – Ei, acorda! Virou morador de rua?

Zoro abriu os olhos lentamente. Tinha o cenho todo retorcido de desgosto. – O quê? – Resmungou. Ao ver quem era, revirou os olhos e voltou a fechá-los em seguida. – Não enche, cook.

– Você sempre dorme na estação?

– Sim, e daí?

– E se alguém te roubar? – Zoro permanecia de olhos fechados, então Sanji resolveu se aproveitar. Esticou as mãos lentamente na direção da bolsa transpassada do colégio, que o rapaz segurava no colo. Tocou o couro e tentou puxar, mas Zoro reagiu imediatamente, segurando-a com força ao abrir os olhos.

– O que você quer? Não enche meu saco!

– Tsc. – Sanji tencionou levar a mão à boca, para pegar seu cigarro, mas lembrou-se que não estava fumando. – A carrocinha vai acabar te recolhendo.

Zoro fez uma expressão irritada. – Você não tem mais o que fazer? Ir paquerar alguma garota, ou algo assim?

Sanji ficou com vontade de dar um chute na boca de Zoro ali mesmo, mas não queria se meter em encrenca num lugar onde havia tantos seguranças. Os dois já haviam brigado várias vezes, por vários motivos. Sanji ainda tinha um hematoma da última, bem nas costelas. Mas a maior parte deles era apenas rivalidade natural de dois adolescentes, então não era algo com o que se preocupar.

Mesmo que, bem, eles ficassem ligeiramente violentos demais às vezes. Mas era apenas ocasionalmente. Na maior parte do tempo, apenas seguravam uma camisa do outro, ameaçando.

– Tchau, marimo. Tomara que o caminhão de lixo passe mais cedo hoje.

Zoro fez que ia levantar para avançar em Sanji. O loiro correu para o lado, divertindo-se com a brabeza dele.

Caminhou pela estação e desceu mais à frente, por onde poderia retornar sem ter que pagar novamente. Havia um longo caminho com pedras de brita e o trilho ficava a uns vinte metros dali. Ele sempre ficava naquele ponto, porque ninguém via.

Acendeu o cigarro e tragou devagar, assoprando a fumaça prazerosamente. Era uma tortura não poder fumar no colégio, embora ele ocasionalmente pulasse as grades para fumar do lado de fora, perto das árvores que rodeavam os terrenos da escola.

Um pouco longe dali, no banco, Zoro perdeu o sono de uma forma totalmente inconveniente. Mesmo que aquele canto em especial fosse confortável, porque assim ele poderia apoiar a cabeça, não conseguia pregar os olhos. Culpa de Sanji, naturalmente. Ia dar um murro na cara dele da próxima vez que tivesse oportunidade.

Levantou, jogando a bolsa no ombro e saiu andando pela estação, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e procurando outro lugar para sentar. Coçou a orelha esquerda, cutucando os brincos dourados. Assim que achou um longo assento estofado, sentou-se no meio, debaixo da janela. Não havia mais ninguém por ali. Era difícil o pessoal sentar para esperar, ficavam logo na fila para evitar ficar perto da porta.

Zoro encostou-se confortavelmente e jogou a cabeça para trás, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Deixou a alça da bolsa presa no antebraço e fechou os olhos.

Sanji atirou seu cigarro nas britas e tomou impulso para subir de volta à plataforma da estação. Algumas pessoas olharam curiosas, mas ele não deu atenção. Continuou a andar até que viu Zoro sentado, dormindo de novo, mas em outro lugar.

Foi até ele e ficou parado diante o rapaz, observando-o respirar de boca aberta. Um fio de saliva começava a escorrer pelo canto dos lábios.

Sanji torceu de leve os lábios superiores, desconfortável com aquela visão preguiçosa. Ele sabia que Zoro trabalhava, mas isso não justificava dormir na estação como um mendigo. Podia dormir melhor à noite, ao invés de ficar encostado pelos cantos. Só não sabia se ele dormia em aulas porque estava em outra turma.

Aproximou-se e cutucou o rapaz, mas ele estava dormindo profundamente dessa vez. Apenas revirou-se um pouquinho e tombou a cabeça para o outro lado, fechando a boca por um segundo antes de abri-la novamente. Sanji podia jurar que ele iria roncar dali a alguns minutos.

Deu uns passos para o lado e sentou-se ao lado de Zoro. Não havia motivo específico para fazê-lo. Apenas achou melhor fazer assim, evitando que algum bandido ou sei lá o que tentasse roubá-lo. Sabe, a cidade anda perigosa, essas coisas. Melhor prevenir. Mesmo que Zoro fosse um completo babaca preguiçoso e idiota, Sanji não era uma má pessoa.

Ficou pensando se ele fazia isso sempre.

Apoiou a cabeça no encosto do banco e ficou olhando para o teto. Havia uma luz quente acesa, mesmo durante o dia ensolarado, e ela estava piscando. Provavelmente com mau contato. Logo ao lado tinha uma banquinha de revistas e jornais, de onde Sanji normalmente comprava jornal ou revistas quando não tinha outra coisa melhor para ler.

Ouviu o ruído estrondoso do trem chegando à estação e olhou para Zoro. Ele continuava lá, inerte, com os olhos fechados. Estava começando a roncar.

Sanji bocejou inconscientemente e esfregou os olhos, jogando a franja para trás um instante para deixá-la cobrir o olho esquerdo novamente. Sentiu uma coceirinha no nariz e coçou a ponta. Zoro se mexeu ao seu lado, acomodando-se melhor.

Será que era tão perigoso assim dormir na estação? Sanji estava ficando realmente com sono. Mas apagar ali, daquele jeito, não parecia seguro. Era meio loucura, na verdade. Sem falar na questão moral. Não podia chegar com cara de sono no restaurante, ou Zeff lhe daria umas porradas.

Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar pela boca de forma preguiçosa. Tentou atentar-se à movimentação e às pessoas ao redor, mas os olhos pesaram. Devia ser alguma transmissão ou coisa assim, só de estar perto de Zoro, Sanji ficava com sono também. Bocejou de novo antes de acabar escorregando um pouquinho pelo banco, a fim de encaixar a curva da nuca mais confortavelmente no encosto.

Quando acordou, Sanji sentiu uma dor no pescoço terrível e abriu os olhos, esfregando os lábios. Afastou a cabeça ao sentir que havia algo apoiado a ela e olhou em volta. A cabeça de cabelos verdes de Zoro tombou em seu ombro e quando ele foi levar a mão aos cabelos para se espreguiçar, sentiu cinco dedos entrelaçados nos seus.

Como?

Ele puxou a mão com força num susto terrível, e Roronoa acordou também, desconcertado. Estreitou os olhos, incomodando-se com a luz, como se ela nem estivesse lá anteriormente. Sanji se afastou pelo menos dois metros no banco, encolhendo os braços no peito.

– Você! – Sanji apontou para ele. – Me assediou!

– Ahn? – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas enviesadas, dando bastante ênfase à sua confusão. – Do que você tá falando, seu maluco?

– Você, me seduziu pra eu sentar do seu lado, aí depois que eu dormi, agarrou minha mão! Marimo tarado!

– Como é que é? – Zoro projetou a cabeça para frente, saindo da defensiva. – Que história de seduziu é essa? Nem sabia que você ainda tava aqui!

– Sabia sim e—falando nisso, que horas são?

Zoro revirou os olhos e espiou em seu relógio, arregalando os olhos. – CINCO E MEIA! – Ele saltou e correu para a fila do trem, embora isso não fosse mudar nada, visto que, se o metrô não chegasse, não poderia pegá-lo para ir ao trabalho. Sanji também estava totalmente atrasado, se aparecesse lá às seis da noite, Zeff iria matá-lo sem dúvidas. Era melhor nem ir.

Ficou olhando enquanto Zoro batia o pé impacientemente no chão, os coturnos revoltos contrastando com o uniforme escolar.

Sanji levantou e caminhou devagar até ele, solidarizando-se, mesmo após o tal assédio. Esperava que ele voltasse a dormir após perceber que já estava atrasado mesmo, então não havia o que fazer, mas aparentemente ele dava mais importância àquele trabalho do que o imaginado.

– Zoro, não adianta mais ir agora, você só vai levar uma bronca. Melhor dizer amanhã que se sentiu mal, por isso não foi.

– Tenho uma saúde de ferro, o sensei não vai cair nessa.

– Todo mundo tem uma dor de barriga de vez em quando. – Sanji fez pouco caso. – Também não vou. Deixa pra lá.

– Cadê o retardado que até agora tava dando um surto psicótico, dizendo que eu assediei ele? – Zoro cuspiu, estranhando naturalmente a forma como o loiro estava falando com ele. Jamais conversavam como dois seres humanos, e de repente Sanji estava dando conselhos sobre trabalho para ele.

– Cala a boca, marimo.

– Falando nisso – ele moveu-se do lugar e começou a andar, dando a entender que havia mesmo desistido de ir para o dōjō. Sanji o seguiu. – Que história de agarrar a mão é essa?

– Eu acordei, e você tava de mão dada comigo.

Zoro olhou de esguelha, sem acreditar numa palavra sequer.

– Certo.

– Não me olha como se eu estivesse mentindo, seu idiota!

– Acho que _você_ tava de mão dada comigo.

– Não! – Sanji defendeu-se na mesma hora, esbravejando. – Seu braço estava por cima, _você_ pegou minha mão!

– Hum, então você percebeu, hein? – Zoro mexeu uma das sobrancelhas num trejeito malicioso, deixando Sanji tão indignado e atordoado que até atrasou-se um pouco nos passos que acompanhavam o maior.

– Então você me assediou mesmo!

– Lógico que não, retardado. – Zoro coçou a orelha e bocejou de forma distraída, enquanto Sanji ainda marchava indignado ao seu lado. – Você devia estar sonhando com alguma garota.

– Até parece que eu ia confundir um dinossauro verde e monstruoso como você com uma garota.

Zoro ameaçou voar em cima dele e Sanji foi para frente também, sem recuar um centímetro sequer. Zoro retomou sua posição anterior e continuou a andar para fora da estação. Poderia pegar o trem para casa, mas preferiu ir andando. Pretendia livrar-se de Sanji, mas não obteve sucesso.

– Por que tá insistindo tanto nisso? Foi um acidente. – Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. – Por acaso você queria que eu tivesse pegado na sua mão intencionalmente?

– Pff – fez o loiro com desprezo, revirando os olhos como se Zoro fosse a criatura mais estúpida da face da terra. Roronoa o espiou de canto, reparando que Sanji gesticulava amplamente enquanto falava. – Você só pode estar brincando comigo, marimo! Eu gosto de mulher. Mulher, sabe o que é isso?

– Sei. – Zoro voltou a olhar para frente.

– Hum.

Eles continuaram andando pela calçada após sair da estação. Zoro se irritou por ter pedido um ticket à toa, mas agora já era tarde demais. Andar seria mais saudável. E talvez Sanji pegasse a direção contrária, assim ele não seria obrigado a continuar ouvindo aquela besteira toda sobre assédio, ou seja lá o que fosse. Ia chegar em casa e tirar o atraso do sono da semana.

Porém, Sanji continuou no mesmo caminho. Aparentemente aquele era o caminho para a casa dele também. Zoro procurou ignorar a presença do loiro ao seu lado, embora, para ele, essa tarefa não fosse tão fácil assim de ser cumprida.

Roronoa não o odiava; não de verdade. Eles tinham uma rivalidade muito forte, um sempre querendo mostrar-se melhor que o outro, embora Zoro não se esforçasse muito quando o assunto eram as notas da escola. Mesmo assim, eles brigavam por tudo, o tempo todo. Sanji sempre se pegava pensando que, em determinados dias, ele passava mais tempo na companhia "desagradável" de Zoro do que de outros amigos ou amigas.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio pelas longas quadras que os distanciavam de suas respectivas casas.

Quando Sanji chegou à sua, ele parou de andar e empurrou o portão de madeira. Zoro seguiu seu caminho, mas parou alguns passos adiante, ao perceber que o loiro não estava mais ao seu lado. Virou-se e Sanji desviou os olhos azuis para dentro, encarando a fachada de casa.

– Ei, cook. – Zoro cruzou os braços. – Amanhã...

– O que tem? – Sanji insistiu diante da demora do outro a prosseguir.

– Vai comigo pra estação, amanhã. – Bocejou despretensiosamente. O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas de forma confusa, sem ter real certeza do porquê estava recebendo aquele convite. Aliás, não havia motivo nenhum para ele.

– Por quê?

– Porque sim. Eu sempre durmo, mas você não.

– Eu fumo antes de pegar o trem.

– Ok. – Zoro deu de ombros. – Eu vou com você. Depois eu volto, e durmo, e você fica esperando o trem chegar.

– Não me parece muito justo – tombou a cabeça de leve para o lado, encostando o portão.

– Você nunca dorme na estação, certo? Então que diferença faz? É uma troca de favores.

Sanji fez uma expressão pensativa, crispando os lábios num bico ligeiramente contrariado. Não era uma ideia tão ruim, parecia mesmo uma troca de favores justa. Embora Sanji não fosse realmente ganhar nada em troca que não fosse uma companhia para fumar, mas pelo menos nenhum dos dois perderia o horário como naquela tarde.

– Certo. Amanhã nos encontramos na saída.

Zoro arrastou-se para fora da escola após auxiliar seus colegas com a limpeza diária. Foi pelos corredores, pegou seus tênis e saiu do prédio, caminhando pelo pátio frontal até o grande portão de ferro. Olhou por ali e viu Sanji parado no muro de pedras, próximo de onde havia cravado o nome da escola.

Eles se olharam, mas não falaram um com o outro. O loiro desencostou do muro e ambos puseram-se a andar na direção da estação, que devia ficar a cerca de cinco quadras do colégio.

Chegando lá, Sanji foi para seu canto de sempre. Zoro o seguiu, como havia dito que faria no dia anterior. Saltou para as britas e chutou longe umas pedrinhas, enquanto o loiro pegava seu cigarro na bolsa e o acendia. Tragou e assoprou devagar, satisfeito como sempre.

Zoro se abaixou e começou a jogar as pedrinhas de longe, sempre procurando acertar os trilhos para que fizesse barulho. Sanji ficou observando atentamente, perguntando-se várias coisas. Não só estava ainda pensando bastante naquela história de acordar de mãos dadas com ele, mas também com o repentino comportamento amigável de Zoro. Ele normalmente não era assim.

Devia estar tramando alguma coisa, era melhor ficar atento.

– Você não devia fumar – Zoro disse de repente, atirando uma pedra de forma certeira nos trilhos. Fez um barulho metálico e voou para longe. – Faz mal.

– Eu sei, mas eu comecei a fumar faz muito tempo. – Sanji falou como se não tivesse apenas dezoito anos. – Não vou conseguir parar agora.

– Todo mundo consegue o que quer, se tentar. – Zoro atirou uma última brita e virou-se para ele, espalmando as mãos sujas com o pó das pedras. Sanji assoprou a fumaça, que se dissipou no ar.

– Eu sei disso, também. Se bem que às vezes tentar não adianta muito.

– Não? – Zoro ergueu a sobrancelha enviesada. – Se for isso, você não tentou o suficiente.

– Talvez, mas acho que algumas coisas simplesmente estão fadadas a não nos pertencerem. – Sanji deu de ombros, tragando o cigarro logo em seguida. Virou o rosto para o outro lado, focando os olhos azuis na pequena movimentação de passageiros que se preparavam para embarcar no trem que chegava.

Zoro não respondeu. Dispersou sua atenção para outro ponto qualquer. Sanji era uma pessoa interessante, mas era tão negativo que chegava até a irritar um pouco.

A realidade é que os dois nunca conversaram muito. Zoro não sabia se havia um motivo específico para que ele e Sanji fossem rivais com tanto afinco. Foi algo que cresceu naturalmente. Talvez tenha começado num jogo de futebol, na educação física, quando entraram no High School. Quase se mataram em campo por causa de um pênalti mal marcado por um Zoro distraído. Sanji levava as coisas a sério demais.

– Zoro. – Sanji chamou, percebendo que nunca usou um tom muito distante para referir-se a ele. Normalmente usaria Roronoa, ou algo assim. Mas, quando não era marimo, ou outro apelido grosseiro, era apenas... Zoro. – Você me odeia?

O rapaz dos cabelos verdes franziu o cenho, surpreso com a pergunta. Parecia que o outro havia lido seus pensamentos.

– Hum. – Pôs as mãos nos bolso, empertigando os ombros e encarando Sanji com uma expressão de suspeita. – Por que isso de repente?

– Ué – Sanji revirou os olhos com impaciência. Ele havia perguntado aquilo porque estava com algumas coisas em sua cabeça, dada o comportamento inesperado de Zoro nas últimas 24 horas. Mas, não esperava que ele pedisse explicações. – É só uma pergunta, mas esqueci que suas capacidades mentais – ele bateu com o indicador na têmpora, ficando vesgo. – não te permitem muito raciocínio.

Zoro trincou os dentes.

– Agora eu te odeio mesmo.

Sanji ergueu as sobrancelhas, decepcionado. – Bom, eu não te odeio mesmo assim. – Ele suspirou, atirando o cigarro para longe. Começou a andar para subir de volta à estação, forçando o corpo para cima com a ajuda das mãos. Zoro observou o cinto dele na calça do uniforme. Tinha uma corrente pendurada na peça de couro, sacudindo contra o bolso.

Zoro subiu atrás dele e ficou feliz por poder dormir, e fugir daquela conversa maluca.

Quando chegou aos assentos, Zoro se jogou num deles, deixando a bolsa de lado. Esticou os braços para cima de forma bastante preguiçosa, abrindo a boca num bocejo que mais parecia um rugido. Sanji sentou-se ao lado dele e sentiu a movimentação dele cruzando os braços no peito e apoiando a cabeça no encosto.

Ele não demorou muito para dormir. Não demorou nada, na verdade. Pareceu que mal se encostou ali, apagou logo de uma vez. Sanji não tinha essa capacidade. Conseguiu dormir ali no dia anterior, mas certamente não conseguiria dormir novamente.

E não dormiu, mesmo. Ao invés disso, levantou rapidamente para pegar o jornal do dia na banca ali perto, sempre de olho em Zoro e nas coisas deles. Voltou e ficou lendo. Havia uma matéria legal sobre gastronomia no caderno cultural que prendeu sua atenção. Só isso mesmo que o distraiu totalmente, porque nos outros momentos, ele periodicamente olhava para o rapaz ao seu lado.

Então, enquanto estava lendo aquela matéria em específico, Zoro tombou o corpo para o lado e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Sanji, coçando o olho por um instante antes de cruzar os braços novamente.

Os olhos azuis desceram para aquele monte de fios verdes que se roçavam na sua bochecha. Não acreditava nisso, como ele era folgado! Será que ficava se encostando assim nas pessoas quando dormia sozinho na estação? Devia ser assustador.

– Marimo. – Sanji chamou, empurrando-o com o braço, mas o corpo de Zoro apenas pesou mais. – Marimo, acorda. Daqui a pouco eu vou cair. – Insistiu, empurrando com mais força, mas Roronoa apenas caiu de novo em seu ombro. – Zoro, você não tá dormindo mesmo! Não é possível!

Zoro deu um sorrisinho maligno e jogou o corpo para o lado, bocejando. – É, eu não estava.

– Seu... – Sanji virou-se indignado, dando com o jornal na cabeça de Zoro. O rapaz acompanhou o movimento do loiro e apertou as sobrancelhas com raiva. – Idiota, tá me assediando mesmo!

– Hum. – Zoro tilintou os brincos com os dedos. – Não... Na verdade, não. Mas...

– Mas o quê? – Sanji começou a enrolar as folhas. O outro se ofendeu, mas foi preparando seus reflexos para poder reagir imediatamente caso houvesse tentativa de agressão novamente.

– Mas, sei lá. Não fiquei tão incomodado assim que nem você ficou, ontem.

– O que isso quer dizer?

– Nada. – Zoro olhou o relógio. – Tá na hora de ir, me acordou em ponto mesmo. – Disse com ironia, levantando e jogando a alça da bolsa no ombro. Sanji ergueu-se, revoltado, batendo as mãos ao lado do corpo.

– Pode parar, você tá falando coisas estranhas! Seja mais claro.

Zoro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, bocejando mais uma vez. Um dos olhos fechou involuntariamente, umedecendo-se. Sanji sentiu a respiração descompassar com aquela imagem familiar do Zoro preguiçoso, sempre com sono, mas muito enérgico quando era algo que lhe interessava de verdade.

– Só estou dizendo que eu não pirei de ódio com a história das mãos dadas. Ou fiquei com nojo, ou sei lá. – Roronoa virou-se para o outro lado, seguindo na direção da fila que se formava para pegar o próximo trem. Sanji o seguiu, olhando para os brincos dourados. – Tô sendo sincero. – Completou em seguida, como se a ideia de falar mais o deixasse com preguiça.

– Erm... – Sanji coçou o alto da cabeça, parado atrás de Zoro. Como não havia muita diferença de altura entre eles, o loiro olhava a nuca dourada do rapaz. – Não sei se fiquei com nojo, só fiquei assustado. Nunca encostei em você de um jeito que não fosse pra te quebrar no pau.

Zoro riu. – Como se você ganhasse o tempo todo.

– Ah, você entendeu! – Teimou Sanji, fazendo beicinho.

– Entendi. – Assentiu. – Bom, eu não me assustei. Só isso que tô falando.

– Hum, talvez... Talvez seja porque é familiar. – Ponderou, chamando a atenção do outro. Os olhos castanhos se direcionaram para Sanji, que o encarou em seguida. – Sabe? O toque. Mesmo que não seja do mesmo jeito.

– Deve ser.

Eles começaram a andar para pegar o metrô. Sanji entrou logo atrás de Zoro e ficou parado no meio do vagão, segurando-se na barra superior, enquanto o outro se apoiava numa barra vertical, encostando a cabeça nela. Ainda estava com sono?

Sanji apertou as sobrancelhas e ficou pensativo. Zoro ficou com os olhos perdidos através do loiro, parecia observar a paisagem para fora do trem. Um toque familiar, aquela presença tão forte em sua vida. Não entendia como podia brigar tanto com alguém, e mesmo assim, não odiá-lo realmente. Havia aquele repúdio natural por causa da rivalidade, mas não sentia ódio dele.

Devia ser alguma coisa muito estranha, porque estava repentinamente o incomodando.

Zoro focou sua atenção no loiro, que piscou várias vezes ao perceber que estava sendo observado. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado e olhou o nada. O toque podia ser familiar, mas aquele olhar era simplesmente intimidador. E não do mesmo jeito de sempre; sabe, aqueles olhos castanhos flamejantes de fúria. Ele parecia apenas observar, o que talvez fosse pior ainda.

Eles passaram praticamente o caminho todo assim, até que o ponto de Zoro chegou, antes do de Sanji.

– Não te odeio, cook. – Zoro ajeitou a alça da bolsa no ombro. – Mas também não sei o que eu sinto, não.

Ele saiu do trem sem dizer mais nada, ou dar chance a Sanji para responder. Nem poderia, ou acabaria perdendo a saída da estação, e isso devia estar completamente fora dos planos. Ainda mais depois de já perder um dia de trabalho.

Sanji olhou enquanto o rapaz rumava para as catracas. Ele desapareceu porque o trem voltou a andar.

Como assim, não sabe o que sente, meu Deus? Não pode ser tão difícil. Ou gosta, ou não. Ou odeia, ou... Não. Podia ser até algo neutro. Ou melhor, não podia, dada a violência entre eles.

Se bem que, pensando bem, agora Sanji estava na dúvida sobre o que sentia ou não.

– Ei! – Zoro pulou da estação para as britas. – Você não me esperou hoje, porra!

– Achei que fosse só ontem – Assoprou a fumaça, fazendo pouco caso da irritação do outro, que praticamente enterrava os coturnos nas pedrinhas. – Tínhamos um acordo de rotina e eu não me toquei?

– Pensei que tivesse ficado subentendido. – Ele bufou. Caminhou e chutou um monte de pedras para longe. As mãos bem escondidas dentro do bolso da calça. Parecia bem emburrado.

Sanji ergueu a sobrancelha visível e bateu as cinzas antes de dar uns passos até ele. – Ficou irritado?

– Porra, fiquei. Esperei pra ver se você saía, aí perguntei pra uma daquelas suas amigas esquisitas, ela disse que você já tinha ido embora.

– Que amigas esquisitas? – Estreitou os olhos. – Nenhuma das minhas amigas é esquisita, elas são lindas! São damas! Não fale assim.

– Tanto faz. – Ele não deu importância, até porque, provavelmente Sanji nem sabia a qual grupo de amigas Zoro se referia. Ele conhecia tantas mulheres, mas tantas, que era até assustador. Sabia o nome de todas as meninas da escola, do primeiro ao terceiro ano. – Eu pensei muito ontem, e já sei o que eu sinto.

Sanji sobressaltou-se. – O quê?

Zoro caminhou na direção dele e, usando as duas mãos, empurrou-o com força para trás. O cigarro escapou dos dedos do loiro, que ficou chocado com a agressão gratuita. Pronto para revidar, ele começou a erguer o pé pra chutar o outro longe. Entretanto, Zoro foi mais rápido e o empurrou novamente. Sanji quase desequilibrou.

– Você quer me empurrar, é isso? – O loiro avançou, mas foi empurrado de novo. – Que porra, para com isso!

Zoro espalmou a mão bem no meio do peito de Sanji uma última vez, empurrando-o para que chocasse contra a parede que se formava ao erguer-se como a plataforma do metrô. O loiro olhou para trás, confuso, depois para a mão de Zoro, que permanecia no mesmo lugar.

– Marimo?

– O que eu sinto é uma vontade enlouquecedora de te partir em dois.

– Como é que é? – Quase berrou, enfurecido, mas Zoro simplesmente o puxou pela gola da camisa e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo furioso.

Sanji reagiu imediatamente, esperneando feito um louco, socando as costas do outro com vigor, procurando afastá-lo. Mas, nada teve eficácia. Nada. Ele continuou beijando-o, mesmo com a rejeição da sua língua, a ameaça dos dentes do cozinheiro contra a carne sensível. Poderia arrancar um pedaço quando quisesse.

Sentiu o corpo todo entrar em erupção, esquentando num nível insuportável. Sabia que seu rosto devia estar vermelho como pimenta, de tanto que ardia. Não que pudesse ver, mas Zoro também tinha o rosto bronzeado meio corado, apesar de tudo. Foi uma decisão repentina, mas necessária. Ou melhor, talvez nem tão repentina assim. Sentir o calor do corpo de Sanji daquela forma parecia muito mais agradável do que no meio de uma briga física.

Sanji ficou nervoso no começo, mas seu corpo começou a sucumbir ao toque. As mãos foram lentamente parando de socá-lo nas costas e, depois, apertaram-no com força na camisa, agarrando-se ao tecido, perdendo o fôlego com aquele beijo totalmente inesperado e incrivelmente... Gostoso.

Poxa, nunca ia imaginar que beijar um homem era tão bom. E justo Zoro.

Provavelmente não fosse beijar um homem, ou uma mulher, mas sim _quem_.

Os lábios separaram-se espontaneamente, mas parecendo ansiar por mais quando voltavam a roçar-se em consequência dos pequenos movimentos da cabeça de ambos. Arfavam, o ar úmido se encontrando e aquecendo ainda mais os rostos.

Sanji abriu os olhos e o fitou bem de perto. Zoro tinha as pálpebras bem apertadas, assim como a sobrancelha, como se tivesse feito um grande esforço.

– Espera. – O loiro deu uma risada de descrença, sarcástico. – Então seu partir em dois era metafórico?

– Lógico. – Zoro projetou o corpo para trás, a fim de enxergá-lo melhor. – Achou que eu queria te decapitar, ou algo assim?

– Faz mais seu estilo do que o contexto sexual da história. – Ele fez uma expressão de espertinho e o outro trincou os dentes, aborrecido. Não havia pensado necessariamente no sentido sexual, estava apenas sendo intenso, como sempre. Partir em dois por apertá-lo, ou sei lá. Que cozinheiro tarado idiota.

– Faz seu estilo levar por trás tudo o que te dizem – Zoro deu um tapinha de condolência no rosto de Sanji e começou a subir de volta para a plataforma do metrô. O loiro o seguiu imediatamente, correndo para alcançá-lo.

– Mas que tipo de duplo sentido é esse?

Sanji ficou xingando e tagarelando, como sempre fazia. Zoro estava ouvindo tudo o que ele dizia, mas, não deu tanta importância, tanto que nem se aborreceu com os palavrões e apelidos irritantes. Apenas sorriu discretamente enquanto Sanji batia em seu ombro, exigindo explicações de como ele podia ser assim, tão pervertido.

Olha só quem fala.


End file.
